To be Punished
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Alex's always get's in trouble. She love's being the bad girl. She doesn't care if she get's into trouble but when she crosses the line with Harper what will she do when Harper Punishes her. Will it end there friendship or start something else.
1. Chapter 1

**To be Punished **

Alex's always get's in trouble. She love's being the bad girl. She doesn't care if she get's into trouble but when she crosses the line with Harper what will she do when Harper Punishes her. Will it end there friendship or start something else.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

**Harper's room **

" Alex I can't believe you, how could you do that. You embarrass me in front of the other cheer leader's." said Harper as she glared at Alex. Alex just told the rest of the squad a very embarrassing story about Harper when she was a kid.

" What it's not a big deal Harper, I mean it was so funny and you where so cute" laughed Alex as she took off her uniform.

" It was not funny. I can't believe you did that to me. I'm your friend dose that mean anything to you" said Harper as she glared at Alex as she stood there in her sky blue underwear and matching bra.

" Harper your over reacting and they all said it was cute." said Alex as she rolled her eye's she didn't understand why Harper was so mad. It was a cute story. It was how when Harper was 7 she got lost in the circus and that she kept running away from the clown's because she was afraid of clown's.

" I was really scared and you know I hate clown's. But that's not the point, you told something about me that I didn't want anybody to know." said Harper as she took off her uniform. She turn her back at Alex.

" Harper come on it's a cute story I don't see why your so mad." said Alex as she looked at herself in the full length mirror.

" That's it Alex, you don't see and you don't care that you hurt me. You never care, you only care about yourself... I really wonder how we been friends for so long." said Harper as she walked into her bathroom. Alex turned around and watch Harper walk away from her. She couldn't believed what she heard from Harper's mouth. _ I really wonder how we been friends for so long. _What did she mean by that.

" Harper stop acting like a big baby, it was no big deal." said Alex as she marched to the bathroom.

" I'm acting like a big baby your acting like a little bitch." said Harper with a lot of anger, she looked at Alex. Alex back up a little she seen Harper lose her temper before and it wasn't a pretty site.

" It's not like it matter's they don't matter Harper. I matter and that's all you need to worry about." said Alex as shrugged her shoulders. Hoping Harper's attitude would change.

" They don't matter, THEY DON'T MATTER! THEY MATTER TO ME" yelled Harper gave Alex a look of pure rage.

" No , I matter not them. I mean look at me I'm hot" said Alex as she pointed at her body. Alex hoped this would distract Harper and fizzle out her temper.

" You know what they do to bad girl's Alex" asked Harper as she smirked at Alex. Alex smiled it look like Harper wasn't mad any more , that was good.

" Hahaha , no I don't why don't you tell me" said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper smiled and walked Alex to her bed. Harper sat down on the edge of her bed.

" To make a bad girl good they punished them, and I'm going to punish you" said Harper as she gave Alex a evil smirk.

" What" said Alex as she looked confused. Harper grabbed Alex and place her on her lap. Alex tried to get out of Harper's grip but she couldn't.

" Harper what are you doing, let me go come on I'm sorry" said Alex as she looked pleadingly at Harper.

" No , bad girl's need to be punished." said Harper as she took Alex's sky blue panties off. Harper raised her right hand and brought it down fast on Alex's butt.

" Ahhh, HarPER " screamed Alex. She never felt anything like this before. It was a mixer of pain and pleasure. Harper hit her thirty time's. When she was done Alex's butt was red as a cook crab. She had tear's in her eye's and her voice was raw from all the screaming.

" Now, Alex are you going to be a good girl." asked Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex rubbed her butt and nodded her head.

" Good, now go to your room and do your homework" said Harper as she pointed upstairs. Harper used a commanding tone with Alex one she never used before on her.

" Yes, Harper" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper was clam and had a emotionless face.

" Well, Alex what are you waiting for." asked Harper as she looked at the shaking Alex. She looked like she was out in the cold rain by the way she was shaking.

" Can I use magic to get to my room" asked Alex in a light voice. Her voice sounded like a little girl who was hoping shew got out of trouble with her parent's.

" Yes, yes you can" said Harper as she got up and picked her clothes to sleep in. Alex nodded and flashed to her room.

**Alex's Room**

" I can't believed she spanked." said Alex as she rubbed her sore but. She never been spanked before. Her mother nor her father never raised there hand at her. But she crossed the line with Harper and she got punished. She got punished before but never like that, and she like it. She like how Harper punished her. She like the Power Harper had over her and how it left her powerless!

" If I'm bad I get spanked, but if I'm good Harper's happy. So be bad first and good later, Harper and I get what we want. I get spanked and I'll be a good girl for Harper" said Alex as she smirked. Alex put her PJ's on and did what she was told to do _Her Homework_.

" I'll be your little good girl Harper as long as you punish me." said Alex as she open her math book.

(**Back with Harper)**

" I can't believe I just did that. I just spanked my best friend." said Harper as she looked at her right hand. Her hand was still red and it stung. She lost her temper she didn't know what took over her but she let it and she punished her best friend Alex Russo the bad girl. Will Alex forgive her, can she even forgive herself for what she did?

" Tomorrow I will beg for forgiveness." said Harper as she climbed into bed and closed her eye's.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

**I hope this is good please tell me what you think or if you want chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**To be Punished **

Alex's always get's in trouble. She love's being the bad girl. She doesn't care if she get's into trouble but when she crosses the line with Harper what will she do when Harper Punishes her. Will it end there friendship or start something else.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

( Next day in Harper's Room)

" I better make it up to Alex. I have too, I can't believe I let my temper take control of me." said Harper as she got dressed and headed upstairs. Harper saw Alex standing eating her breakfast. Harper took a deep breath and head towards her best friend.

" Alex can we talk please , I want to apologize to you for what I did . I had no right to umm... well... spank you" said Harper as she blushed for saying the last part. Alex looked up and smiled at Harper she was so cute when she blushes.

" I liked it and I want you to do it again. I like the power you had over me and I liked feeling weak." said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper backed up a bit, she was not expecting that. She thought Alex would hate her but not want her to spank her again.

" Alex, what are you saying. Are you asking me to spank you again." said Harper as she looked at Alex . Alex moved closer to Harper , she leaned forward into Harper's ear's.

" Harper if you spank me , I'll be your good girl" said Alex as she licked her lip's. Harper could feel Alex's lip's move on her ear and when Alex licked her lip's she also licked Harper's ear.

" Alex I'm sorry I got to go bye" said Harper as she ran out of the house. Alex smirked she knew she would have to get Harper's blood boiling now. But how to get Harper angry. That's easy shes a redhead Irish girl and Alex knew every little thing that ticked Harper off.

" To bad you don't want to do it my way Harper, now I have to be really bad and your going to punish me." said Alex as she grabbed her book-bag and left the house.

( School)

" I can't believe Alex _want's_ me to spank her. Who in there right mind wants to be spanked. I hated it when my father did it to me when I was bad." said Harper to herself.

" Hey Harper, do you want to hear a joke." asked Alex as she walked up to Harper. Harper looked curiously at Alex and decided to go with the flow.

" Sure Alex, I like a good joke." said Harper as she gave her friend a small smile.

" Okay, okay everyone I got a couple of good jokes. Get over here and check them Out" said Alex as she together a group of student's around her and Harper. The student's nodded and grouped up to hear Alex's joke.

" Hehehe, this one is a good one, Here it is. How do you get a redhead angry." said Alex as she looked around.

" Just say something, hahaha" laughed Alex as she smiled. Everyone also laughed, everyone but Harper that is.

" Okay here's another one. What's safer: a redhead or a piranha? Come on anybody , it The piranha. They only attack in schools " said Alex as she looked at everybody in the crowd. She looked at Harper she was starting to get red in the face which meant she was starting to get cheesed off.

" What do you call a Redhead with an attitude?" said Alex as she walked closer to Harper.

" Normal " said Alex as she smiled at Harper in a sweet innocent way. Harper was starting to clench her fist. Alex knew she hated Redhead jokes why was she doing this.

" Okay, one more and it's a good one. But aren't all redhead joke fun. Don't you thinks so Harper after all you are a ginger." said Alex as she ran her hands threw Harper's hair. Some of the student's backed away, they where scared of Harper and if she lost her temper.

" Hehehe, you want to hear a joke Alex I got a real good one." said Harper as she smiled.

" Sure let's hear it" said Alex as she to smiled.

" What's, Black and Blue and can't move any more"said Harper threw her teeth.

" What" said Alex as she looked confused.

" Hehehe, you if you say anymore redhead jokes" said Harper as she walked away. Alex smirked Harper was mad, now to add the frosting to tip this boiling mad red head over.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

I know it's mad short but oh well. If you want to see what Alex dose next you need to give me some love and review this. Alex might get spank if you ask for it!


	3. Chapter 3

**To be Punished **

Alex's always get's in trouble. She love's being the bad girl. She doesn't care if she get's into trouble but when she crosses the line with Harper what will she do when Harper Punishes her. Will it end there friendship or start something else.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

( Math Class )

" Hey, Harper are you wearing any underwear today I know how you don't lime wearing them" said Alex as she walked into the math class. Harper glared at Alex she was trying to get her mad and she knew it.

" Russo shut it" said Harper as she glared at her soon to be ex best friend.

" So I'll take that as a no, Man knew redheads think about sex all the time but Harper this is crazy. You want mine." said Alex as she smirked

"No thanks you don't shower much, god only knows when was the last time you washed your ass." said Harper in a sweet voice. Alex glared at Harper this wasn't how it was suppose to go.

" Hehehe, why don't you just jump in the shower with me and wash me" said Alex as she sat down by Harper.

" No , I don't think so" said Harper as she opened her math book and started to take note's.

" Whatever you say ginger, or should I say Fire crotch." said Alex as she grinned she knew she was throwing oil in to the fire.

" Oh call me whatever you want it's your ass that's on the line" said Harper as she snapped her pencil.

" Really it is good" said Alex as she hugged Harper. Harper rolled her eye's. She knew this is what she wanted and if she wanted to get spanked, she was going to get it.

" I'll make a deal with you. If I spank you, whenever you want, you'll be a good girl. Good grades, no pranks , doing your chore's, the work's." said Harper as she pushed Alex off of her.

" Deal, so to be punished I have to be good. Perfect" said Alex as she licked her lip's.

" What am I going to do with you Alex" said Harper as she shook her head in disbelief.

" Love me and spank me" said Alex as she winked at Harper.

" Oy vey" said Harper as she rolled her eye's. The day went back to not so normal. Alex was being GOOD. She was being polite, doing school work and she didn't get detention.

" This is so hard Harper being good. It makes me feel sick to my stomach all the pranks I could off pulled and all the comments I could of made. It was soooo hard." said Alex as she frowned. She hated that she was being good but she knew she had to if she wanted to get spanked.

" Well ,we could just drop this deal and forget about the spanking." said Harper as she grinned.

"NO, I want to be punished." said Alex as she grabbed Harper's hand.

" But last time I was so angry, I can't just get angry." said Harper as she frowned.

" So I get to be bad." said Alex as she got excited.

" No" said Harper as she walked into the Russo home.

" Let's go to your room and let's do it now" said Alex as she dragged Harper to the basement.

" ALEX" yelled Harper as she let her friend drag her away.

( Harper's Room)

" Okay, let's do this" said Alex as she took off her jean's and panties. Harper turned around and blushed.

" Umm, umm, no I can't this is to to I don't know what to call it." said Harper. Alex crossed her arm's and walked closer to Harper.

" Now Harper" said Alex as she pushed Harper on the bed. Alex laid down on Harper's lap and took Harper's hand and place it on her ass.

" Do it now Harper, I want you to do it now." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper's face was completely red. Alex smirked it was so cute when Harper blushed.

" I I I I I can't" stuttered Harper as she looked at way.

" Harper fucking spank me NOW" yelled Alex. Harper just lowerd her head and blushed more. The Alex had an Idea she smirked she knew how to get Harper to spank her.

" It's a shame Harper I was telling some of the other girl's that you where great at Spanking but I guess they where right your not. Someone would beat you in a spanking competition." said Alex. As soon as she said the word Competition the fire in Harper's eye's grew. She was a competitive Red Head.

" What no fucking way. I WILL WIN" said Harper as she glared at Alex's ass. Alex smirked she knew this would work. Harper raised her hand and she started to spank Alex. Alex winched in pain but she was loving this. She loved how harped grip on her was strong like steel and her spanking had a rhythm. She could feel her self getting horny off of this. Alex promise herself that she would never tell Harper that. But she wanted more spanking, she was enjoying this to much.

Harper watch Alex's expression form pain to joy , pleasure back to pain. It was odd to her she didn't get why she liked this so much. Harper smirked she kinda liked it too, having power over Alex. Harper licked her hand and with one final spank Alex was crying and panting.

" How are you" asked Harper as she looked at Alex rubbing her ass. Alex grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. Harper stood up and went to get her book bag. She pulled out some baby lotion. She put some on her hand's and went over to Alex. Alex winced when she felt the cold cream on Harper's hand.

" This should help a little. I'm sorry if went to hard on you." said Harper as she frowned. A;ex smiled.

" I wanted it. I want this Harper." said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper nodded her head and smiled to.

" What now" said Harper as she looked at Alex. There friendship took a sudden turn , there was no name for what they where doing. But it fell right and wrong for both of them.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

So should I make a chapter 3? do you want them to fall for each other or should I just leave it as it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**To be Punished **

Alex's always get's in trouble. She love's being the bad girl. She doesn't care if she get's into trouble but when she crosses the line with Harper what will she do when Harper Punishes her. Will it end there friendship or start something else.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

" So what now, you know you could put your pant's on" said Harper as she looked away from Alex's nude.

" My ass still sting's can't I just lay in your bed." said Alex as she looked at Harper . Harper nodded and picked up the blanket and put it on Alex to cover her some.

" Thanks Harper, so... what do you want to do" said Alex as she covered herself with Harper's blanket's.

" I'm,... I'm going to RUN" said Harper as she grabbed some clothes and changed. Harper ran out

" Okay, … I'll just stay here and think of way's for you to spank me" said Alex as she lay her head on the pillow and closed her eye's.

( With Harper )

" Fuck, Fuck I got to fucking run. Man am I fucking horny." said Harper as she ran the street's of Manhattan.

" Why spanking Alex makes me horny. It should gross me out." said Harper to herself running as fast as she could.

( Three hour's later.)

Harper ran for three hour's until she couldn't feel her leg's any more or her horniess.

"Ahh, fuck my leg's are so numb." said Harper as she climbed the stair's down to her room. As Harper reached the bottom she saw that Alex was still there, she was sleeping on her bed .

_She look's so cute when shes sleeping._ Thought Harper as she looked at her best friend.

" Mmm, Harper is that you" said Alex as she woke up.

" Yeah , it's me." said Harper as she smiled.

" You stink and your all wet." said Alex as she rubbed her eye's and looked at Harper.

" Well, three hour's of running will do that to a girl. I'm going to take a shower." said Harper as she went into her bathroom.

_I wish I could join. _Thought Alex as she watch Harper walk away from her.

" I better put my pants on" said Alex as she threw the blankets off of her. Alex put her pants on and flashed to her room.

( Alex's Room )

" Now how to make Harper angry tomorrow." said Alex as she smiled. Alex threw herself on her bed.

" Hmm, I need to think of something." said Alex as she looked around her room.

" Man, am I horny" said Alex as she rubbed her leg's together. Alex started to touch herself, thinking of Harper spanking her. Her eye's sparkling, her tongue sticking out a littler on the right side of her mouth. The way she had a rhythm and then changed it up so fast. But the best part was at the end when Harper rubbed some lotion on her ass to make her feel better. How slow and soft she was, it was great.

" Harper, look at what you do to me" moaned Alex as she could feel her self getting wet again.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

Well, this is it chapter 4. If you want chapter 5 just tell me.

Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one still writing Halex fix ? I know that's mean of me to say but ,Why isn't anybody else writing them I want to read someone story's, I read all of the other ones so PLEASE WRITE SOMEBODY or I might stop if nobody wants to read them anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

** To be Punished**

Alex's always get's in trouble, and she loves being the bad girl. She doesn't care if she get's into trouble, but when she crosses the line with Harper, what will she do when Harper punishes her? Will it end their friendship or start something else?

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

** (Harper's room an hour before school.)**

"Mm, yeah like that Harper. Harper, please go harder on me," said Alex as she laid across Harper's lap. Harper smirked and gave Alex what she wanted, she went harder.

"Ah, yeah. Man, it burn's." Alex said, as she looked at her ass. It was bright red, just like Harper's cheek's. She was blushing hard. Her tongue was sticking out again and her eye's where sparkling. Alex love that look on Harper. She's the one who woke up early and woke Harper up!

"Alex, we got to stop soon – my hand is hurting," Harper asked, as she slowed her spanking. Alex looked at the clock – they have been doing this for 15 minuets.

"Fine, but can I have one final, hard spank, please?" Alex replied as she looked at Harper. Harper raised her hand as high as she could and with one finale hard spank, Alex was happy.

"I'll get the lotion," said Alex as she waddled to the nightstand to get the lotion. Alex smiled as she reached the lotion. She was winching the whole time and it hurt to sit, but she loved this and she couldn't stop. Harper looked at Alex as she walked back to her, she still had her pant's and underwear off. She was showing Harper her womanhood and Harper couldn't keep her eye's off it.

"Here you go" said Alex as she handed Harper the lotion snapping her out of her staring.

"Right, thanks." Harper started to rub the lotion on to Alex's butt. Alex leaned on Harper as she rubbed the lotion. How she wished Harper's hand's would rub her whole body, but it was just a dream and nothing more. Harper was straight and she didn't know what she was. Harper and Alex did there usual routine to get ready for school.

** (At School.)**

"Man, my ass still stings," Alex said, as she rubbed her ass while she walked down school hallway with Harper.

"Then we shouldn't do this before school then. Do you want me to rub some more lotion on it," asked Harper as she frowned. Alex smirked and dragged Harper to the closet bathroom. They walked in to a stall and Alex pulled her pant's half way down.

"I'll take this as a yes," Harper said, smirking, she opened her book bag and took out the lotion.

"So, I know we did it this morning, but can we do it after school too? Please, Harper. I'll be good – I promise." Alex begged while Harper was still rubbing the lotion on Alex's butt.

"No, your ass is still red, Alex. Maybe we should lay off a bit. I don't want you break your butt." Harper replied, all the while frowning. Alex rolled her eyes, but she had a small smile on her lips.

"Fine, but tomorrow your so going to spank me and spank me hard, and if you don't, I'm going to be bad and make you angry," Alex said, as she pulled her pant's on.

"Whatever you say, Alex" said Harper as she slapped Alex one more time on the ass. Alex grinned and hugged Harper.

"We better go to class or we'll be late" said Harper as she open the door. As soon as she open the door, there stood Amanda, Justin's first girlfriend.

"Amanda," said both girls as they looked at her.

"So, whats going on here, and whats this about Alex being spanked by you Harper," questioned Amanda as she crossed her arm's and looked at both of the girls. Both said girls, glanced at each other.

"Um, hi," said Alex as she looked at Amanda . Amanda raised her eyebrow and stared at both girls.

"Spill, what's with the talk about spanking," Amanda asked once more, as she looked at Alex and Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

Well, this is it – chapter five. If you want chapter six, just tell me. What will happen next, how will the girls get out of this one or will Amanda join and get spanked too?

_Beta'd by RetrospectMex._


	6. Chapter 6

**To be Punished**

Alex's always get's in trouble, and she loves being the bad girl. She doesn't care if she get's into trouble, but when she crosses the line with Harper, what will she do when Harper punishes her? Will it end their friendship or start something else?

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

"Umm, Umm Alex" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Amanda I think you heard wrong . There's no spanking going on . Harper umm what did you say Harper." said Alex as she pushed Harper forward.

" I said umm spanking, making TANKING yup tanking we were playing umm a game called tanking. You have to tank the other person." said Harper as she smiled.

" No both of you are lying and I want the true now or I'm going to spread a rumor about you two." said Amanda as she smirked.

" I'mspankingAlexsoshe'llbeGOOD" said Harper in a super fast voice.

" HARPER" yelled Alex as she looked at Harper.

" So Alex how is Harper at Spanking." said Amanda as she licked her lips.

" Shes great, Please don't tell anybody. I like being spanked if I be good then Harper will punish me." pleaded Alex as she looked at the goth senor in front of her.

" Hehehe, I want in or I'll tell the whole school why bad girl Alex Russo is being GOOD." said Amanda as she looked at Harper. Harper blushed and turned away.

" What hell no, Harper is only spanking me" said Alex as she glared at Amanda.

" I get spanked or the whole school will know. Let me tell you what I'm going to say Good girl Harper Finkle spanking the Bad Girl Alex Russo and both can't get enough of the harsh spanking. Then there's the rumor mill going into overdrive, think of what they will say two girl's locking themselves in a school bathroom to to get spanked." said Amanda as she glared back at Alex.

" I'll do it" said Harper as she looked at the floor.

" WHAT" said Alex as she turned and looked at Harper.

" Alex think about it, it'll be easy to let her in then to have her tell the whole school." said Harper as she frowned. Alex nodded her head.

" Good , now Harper meet me in the drama room fifth period . Bye bye girl's oh and Alex don't bother coming Harper will be mine when I want her to be but she can still spank you too." said Amanda as she left them in the bathroom. Alex glared at her leaving she didn't want to share Harper and her mad spanking skill's.

" I don't like this,I don't like this at all." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper was frowning and looking at her hand's.

" I don't like it too Alex, but there's nothing we can do." said Harper as she looked up to look at Alex.

" So are you going to go and meet her" asked Alex as she moved closer to Harper. She grabbed Harper's right hand and entwined there figure's.

" I have to Alex and I have to spank her." said Harper as she looked at there hand's together.

" When we go home we could just watch T.V and we don't have to do our little activity" said Alex as she gave Harper a small smile.

" Sounds like fun, I hope I don't have to rub her butt with lotion. I don't mind doing it for you but I don't want to do it for her." said Harper as she stood up and let go of Alex's hand.

" Where you going it's not fifth period yet" said Alex as she jumped up.

" Well, I'm not going to wait in the bathroom till then we do Have class" said Harper as she walked out of the bathroom.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

I know this is super short but I just wanted to give you a little taste of whats to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**To be Punished**

Alex's always get's in trouble, and she loves being the bad girl. She doesn't care if she get's into trouble, but when she crosses the line with Harper, what will she do when Harper punishes her? Will it end their friendship or start something else?

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

" It's Filth period , I should go" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Yeah, what ever just get out of there as fast as you can and meet me in out sixth period class." said Alex as she crossed her arm's . She wasn't happy and she didn't want Harper to go.

" I'll try, bye" said Harper as she walked away.

_I can't believe what's happening. Why , why is it when I get something good happening to me it get's ruined. Like Magic Justin's better then me, now this someone else is going to feel Harper's hand's on there ass and see how her eye's sparkle or how her tongue stick's out. _Thought Alex as she watch Harper walk away. She didn't know this feeling in her heart but she didn't like it. It was how she felt when her parent's compared her to Justin. How he got anything he wanted and more freedom then her.

" Alex go to class, stop day dreaming your never going to pass high school if you just stand there and daydream." said Justin as he glared at Alex. Alex rolled her eye's when you think about a nerd they will come and bug you.

" Go away Captain Nerd, I'm thinking not daydreaming. Why don't you go solve a math problem or build a new robot with your boyfriend Geek." said Alex as she glared back at Justin.

" His name is Zeke and at lest I can solve a math problem. What's two pulse two Alex My robot's are smarter and act more human then you. So hah " said Justin as he walked away.

" Whatever Jack Ass" said Alex as she walked to her class.

( With Harper )

" Amanda are you here. It's me Harper." said Harper as she looked around the dark room. The Drama room was filled with prop's and customs from play's it held.

" Over here Finkle. I hope your hand's ready to go. Now I don't know what you and Alex do but when your with me you'll do what I say . Now talk to me dirty like I'm a bad girl who needs to be punished." said Amanda as she looked at Harper.

" I don't know how to talk dirty." said Harper as she looked at Amanda.

" You better learn fast or the whole school will know that your spanking Russo Finkle" said Amanda as she glared at Harper.

" Fine, you know your a bitch and your kinda slutty" said Harper as she balled her fist and glared at Amanda. Amanda grinned at Harper and put her arm's around her.

" Oh, am I . What else am I come on Harper tell me how bad I am and tell me dirty naughty things" said Amanda as she leaned closer to Harper's right ear.

" When I'm done with you , you won't be able to sit for a week. You act like stuck up bitch with a pole up your ass so I'm going to make you walk like one. Does the little goth whore like what's she's hearing or does she need more. Does she want Harper to whisper more thing's to her or will she be a good little bitch and take her punishment." said Harper as she smirked. She hated to admit it but she liked talking to Amanda like that. She like the power she had because no matter how dirty or mean she talked Amanda was loving it.

" No, I'll be good and take my punishment." said Amanda as she pulled down her pant's. Showing Harper her pale behind. Harper laid Amanda across her knee's and stated to spank her.

Smack ,Smack ,Smack ,Smack ,Smack that's all Amanda heard was Harper's hand smacking her ass. The pain and pleasure was making her wet and she wanted more.

" HIT ME HARD I'M A REALLY BAD GIRL HARPER" yelled Amanda . Harper did hit her hard . When Harper's hand got tired she stopped and looked at Amanda she was crying and rubbing her sore behind.

" I'm going to tell you the next time we're doing this Finkle …... great spanking by the way." said Amanda as she kissed Harper on the check. Amanda slowly walked away leaving Harper in the dark Drama room.

" What do you mean by next time ? " said Harper as she looked confused. Harper shrug her shoulder's and looked at the time she had to run to her next class so she wouldn't be late.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

So there's going to be a next time huh, and I was planing on some one on catching Harper and Amanda in the act of spanking but who. Stevie, Juliet, Gigi, Rosie or Max or all of them slowly. But how will Alex take it hmmm. Well we'll just have to wait and see huh. I want** 5** **review** for the **next chapter.**


End file.
